capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Sengoku BASARA: Samurai Heroes
Sengoku BASARA: Samurai Heroes (known as Sengoku BASARA 3 in Japan) is the third main game in the Sengoku BASARA series of action strategy games. It was released in North America in October 2010 and is available for the PlayStation 3 and the Nintendo Wii. The game was produced by Hiroyuki Kobayashi. Although the main characters of Masamune Date, Yukimura Sanada and Keiji Maeda were still prominently featured, the focus moved to the now-grown Ieyasu Tokugawa and a new character, the hot-headed Mitsunari Ishida. An expansion to the game called Sengoku BASARA 3 Utage was released for PlayStation 3 and Nintendo Wii on November 11, 2011 in Japan. The game was not released overseas. Gameplay Set during a tumultuous period of Japanese history, Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes follows players as they fight their way to the climatic battle of Sekigahara. Players will master the fist fights, swords, spears, bows, and guns of more than a dozen fierce samurai warriors in battles against hundreds of opponents. Characters .]] Playable characters *'Ieyasu' *'Masamune' *'Yukimura' *'Tadakatsu' *'Keiji' *'Motochika' *'Motonari' *'Yoshihiro' *'Oichi' *'Kotaro' *'Nobunaga' *'Mitsunari Ishida' (New character) *'Yoshitsugu Ōtani' (New character) *'Magoichi Saica' (New character) *'Kanbe Kuroda' (New character) *'Tsuruhime' (New character) Non-playable characters * Toshiie * Matsu * Sasuke * Kenshin * Kasuga * Ujimasa * Kojūrō *'Tenkai' - After his betrayal of Nobunaga, Mitsuhide was reported slain, but an eerily similar figure bearing the name of Tenkai emerges. *'Hideaki Kobayakawa' (New character) *'Sōrin Ōtomo' (New character) *'Muneshige Tachibana' (New character) *'Yoshiaki Mogami' (New character) - Masamune's uncle, a tall, pompous man with a curled mustache. *'Harumasa Nanbu' (New character) - a grey-haired ninja who wears a black band on his forehead and covers his right eye with it. He seems to be a dark element character who can unleash will-o'-the-wisps and summon or revive soldiers. He uses a ninjatō as his weapon. *'Yoshishige Satake' (New character) - mini-boss who complains about his armor being too heavy. *'Yoritsuna Anegakoji' (New character) - area boss with the power over trees. *'Haruhisa Amago' (New character) - has power over sand and illusions. *'Hirotsuna Utsunomiya' (New character) - commander who fights in a fog-enshrouded area with a white tiger at his side. *'Kanetsugu Naoe' (New character) - Loyal to Kenshin, he is known for proclaiming that he is "invincible", and then showing otherwise. Gallery Image:Yoshiaki.png|''Yoshiaki Mogami'' Image:HarumasaNanbu.png|''Harumasa Nanbu'' Image:Yoshishige_Satake.png|''Yoshishige Satake'' Image:Yoritsuna.png|''Yoritsuna Anegakoji'' Image:Haruhisa.png|''Haruhisa Amago'' Image:Kanetsugu.png|''Kanetsugu Naoe'' ''Sengoku BASARA 3 Utage'' Sengoku BASARA 3 Utage is a light-hearted expansion to the original darker game, and was released for PlayStation 3 and Nintendo Wii on November 11, 2011 only in Japan. The subtitle means "party" in Japanese. While it keeps the same background and general information about the time period as in Sengoku BASARA 3, some of the eight new stories only marginally reference the plot introduced in the previous game. Save data from Sengoku BASARA 3 can be synched with Sengoku BASARA 3 Utage. If they have been unlocked, alternate costumes and personal items are brought over. Matsunaga Hisahide, from Sengoku BASARA 2: Heroes, is playable for the first time. 'Newly Playable Characters' * Matsunaga Hisahide * Ujimasa Hōjō * Kasuga * Toshiie Maeda * Matsu Maeda * Shingen Takeda * Kenshin Uesugi Gallery Box Art Image:Basara3Japan.png|''Japan'' Image:BASARASHBox.png|''U.S.'' Image:BASARASHEurope.png|''Europe'' Image:BASARA_3_Utage.png|Utage Japan Merchandise Image:SB3_OST.png|''OST'' Image:SB3_Utage_Artbook.png|Utage Artbook Image:SB3_Utage_Comic_Anthology.png|Utage Comic Anthology Image:Mame_Sengoku_BASARA.png|Mame Manga Vol. 1 Image:Mame_Sengoku_BASARA_2.png|Mame Manga Vol. 2 Image:Mame_Sengoku_BASARA_3.png|Mame Manga Vol. 3 Image:Mame_Sengoku_BASARA_4.png|Mame Manga Vol. 4 Image:Mame_Sengoku_BASARA_5.png|Mame Manga Vol. 5 External Links * [http://www.capcom.co.jp/basara3/ Official Site (Japanese)] * Wikipedia article * ''Sengoku BASARA'' wikia article Category:Games Category:Sengoku BASARA Games Category:Historical Games Category:Action Games Category:Strategy Games Category:Wii Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:2010 video games